


favorites

by ultgongtang



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chaseo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, hwang yunseong has favorites, hwanghyeop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultgongtang/pseuds/ultgongtang
Summary: The five times Yunseongkilledkicked someone out of his bed, and the one time he let someone stay.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Minseo, Hwang Yunseong/Lee Hyeop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	favorites

**Author's Note:**

> there's a serious lack of hwanghyeop fics istg i mean they literally feed us almost everyday??? sksksk anw, here - its hwanghyeop aaaaa dont mind all the errors please TT i came up with this at like 1 am while procrastinating TT

**ONE.**

"And he _kicked_ me out of his bed!!" Dongyun exclaimed.

The group was eating lunch and taking a break after a challenging practice, courtesy of their leader, Hwang Yunseong, who literally have _no mercy_ on them whatsoever.

"Stop exaggerating, Dongyun. I didn't kick you out." Yunseong rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? then kindly explain to them what you did."

And before Yunseong could even begin to explain, Dongyun was already talking again.

"I swear, that guy is _so_ possessive of his bed. and it's _just_ a bed!!" Dongyun complained. "I didn't deserve that at all!!"

"I just told you _politely_ to get off my bed, Dongyun. Stop lying," Yunseong argued.

"Believe me, that wasn't it at all," Dongyun told the others.

The members laughed at the roommates' antics as they cleaned up and headed back to practice. But Yunseong, with his leader instincts, did not miss the way Minseo's eyes lit up while Dongyun was talking about the whole _kicking-Dongyun-out-of-his-bed_ incident, which _totally_ did not happen. _At all_. He filed this information and kept it in mind before finally announcing that practice would resume and secretly enjoyed the chorus of groans he received — _just a bit_.

Their practice was finally over, and they made their way to their dorms. As they were entering, Yunseong noticed Minseo hurrying to the door, which was quite strange. He never did that before. Remembering the conversation they had during lunch, Yunseong immediately took a quick guess as to why this kind of thing would occur, and he knew he just had to stop it before it happened. It was _his bed_ , for God's sake. Why can't they just leave it _alone?_

Groaning internally, he raised his voice enough to make sure that everyone, even Minseo, who was already almost inside their dorm, would hear.

"Minseo, don't you even _dare_ try to go to my bed or _else_ ," he left his sentence hanging with a promise of a threat.

Minseo, from inside the room, froze. How did Yunseong even know what he was planning?! He looked around the room, trying to find something that could serve as a Plan B.

 _'or someone,'_ he thought, as his eyes landed on Alex, their maknae and also coincidentally, Yunseong's ultimate favorite.

As Minseo made his way to Alex, the youngest was already shaking his head. He really did not want to be part of whatever prank Minseo was planning - _especially_ if that prank involved their leader. Alex was about to take refuge in his room to try to escape whatever plan Minseo had in his head when he heard Yunseong's voice booming through the room again.

"And don't you even _think_ about asking Alex to do it either, Kim Minseo."

Minseo pouted. He didn't even get close to Yunseong's room at all. Admitting his defeat, he slowly made his way to his own room instead.

Alex stood there, relieved. He really did not want to make Yunseong angry. _Ever_. And he thanked whoever it was above that he managed to evade that today.

**TWO.**

Dongyun was in a dilemma.

He and Junho were talking about something, which eventually ended up with a _loooong_ discussion that just had to be continued. So they made their way to Dongyun's room - which was also Yunseong's. And this was where his problem started.

He avoided Yunseong's bed and sat down on the other one, not wanting to repeat his previous mistake. In his defense, it was instinct (he really did not want to die today), and there were so many other places Junho could have chosen to sit in. Junho just had to choose a bed. _The other bed._ **_Yunseong's bed._**

Now, he loves Junho, okay? He really does. Junho is his other half. It's not like he wanted Junho to _die_. So, why did he choose to keep silent? Well. Okay, _fine_. _Maybe_ , he wanted to see the whole thing with Yunseong unfold, and he wanted to see Junho under Yunseong's wrath, which was always _hilarious_ if you weren't the one under it.

Sighing, Dongyun finally chose to save Junho. But before he could even tell Junho to get out and sit somewhere else, the door opened, showing none other than the person they _really_ did not want to be there at that time - Hwang Yunseong.

Yunseong, from the door, was already fuming and glaring at Junho. Junho, who was facing away from the door and who didn't even notice their leader, was still talking. Dongyun watched with horror as Junho moved to lie down.

_"Cha Junho! Get out of my bed, right now!!"_

Welp, too late. All Dongyun could do now was to pray for Junho's soul. Maybe he'll be accepted to heaven.

Junho, upon hearing Yunseong, scrambled out of bed. He looked at Dongyun, begging for help with his eyes, but the other just looked away. Junho came to accept it. He was going to die today. It had been a good life. 

_'Thank you, family; please continue to live without me. Thank you, Drippin. It was a good time. Even though it was short, I loved every moment.'_

_'Thank you, Minseo, I'm sorry I couldn't say ~~I liked you~~ thank you for being my friend,'_ a small voice continued. 

Junho groaned. This was not the _time_ to think about his ~~massive~~ little crush on his groupmate. _'Shut up, brain. I'm literally about to die here.'_

Yunseong seemed to calm down a bit upon seeing Junho out of his bed. But he was still kind of angry. Can they just stop getting on his bed?

"Sorry, hyung. I didn't know it was your bed," Junho apologized.

Junho took a quick look at Dongyun. If he was going to die, he was not dying alone.

"And Dongyun didn't tell me," Junho continued. 

Dongyun looked scandalized and moved to glare at Junho. Why would Junho drop him like that?!

Yunseong, tired of dealing with the two members, chose to glare at both of them, with such intensity that for the rest of the day, Junho and Dongyun continued talking in Chaseo's room instead while avoiding Yunseong and his room.

**THREE.**

Alex didn't know. Yunseong could forgive him. But it still kind of pissed him off.

After dinner, Yunseong invited Alex over to his room to have a little chat. He wanted to learn more about their maknae too and his life in Germany. Maybe, he should have said that they would talk in Alex's room instead of his instead. But it slipped his mind at that moment.

The two made their way to Yunseong's room, still talking about the younger's old experiences. Being unaware of the room's layout and whose bed was whose, Alex chose to follow Yunseong and to sit down where Yunseong sat.

Yunseong couldn't blame him either. They really didn't label their beds. Alex was new. He didn't know. Plus, Alex was a sweet kid who didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. Yunseong couldn't really get mad at the younger.

Instead of glaring and scolding as he would usually do if it were any other member, Yunseong instead chose to calmly tell Alex to move, explaining that he didn't like anyone in his bed.

" _Oh!_ I'm so sorry, hyung! I didn't know it was yours," Alex exclaimed, as strings after strings of apologies left his mouth. Yunseong felt a little guilty. _Just a little._

"It's okay, Alex. You didn't know," Yunseong chuckled slightly. "Let's continue?"

Alex nodded, thankful Yunseong was very understanding.

"So, in Germany...," he continued, as he told the older about his childhood.

**FOUR.**

Dongyun was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crash in bed and sleep for centuries. Yunseong seriously needed to learn the definition of _'take it easy.'_ That man had **no** mercy on them at all.

He entered their room with heavy steps, changed, and crashed right into the first bed he saw.

-

Yunseong, after taking a shower, made his way to the room and groaned.

_'Seriously, Dongyun should stop using my bed when **his** was just right there, a few steps away!'_

Walking to the bed, he looked at Dongyun's sleeping form, contemplating how to deal with this. He could clearly see the exhaustion from Dongyun's face. But he was also tired from practicing and from trying to keep such a rowdy bunch under control. So no one could blame him when he pushed Dongyun out of his bed and settled down on Dongyun's previous spot. 

_'Thunk'_

"Ouch." Dongyun, upon falling, immediately woke up.

He was about to climb up again when he noticed his previous resting space was occupied by none other than their leader, who was smiling at him with a _seemingly_ _innocent_ smile. But Dongyun knew that smile - and it was _anything_ but that.

As he got up and transferred to his bed, he could only feel relief that that was all Yunseong did and nothing more.

**FIVE.**

Yunseong was sleeping. And if there was anything scarier than angry Yunseong, it was an angry Yunseong grumpy because he was woken up from sleep.

However, Dongyun and Junho didn't care about that. After all, it wasn't them that would _suffer_ \- it was only Changuk. They already almost died under Yunseong's hand once, _Dongyun twice_. So, Changuk, having not experienced it yet, _should_.

They knew Yunseong was sleeping, but Changuk was clueless. Junho and Dongyun were saying they needed to get something while pleading for Changuk to come with them. The older was unaware of their plan. He did not see the problem of coming with them, so he stood up, and followed.

They opened the door, and _immediately_ , the two started to push Changuk towards the sleeping Yunseong. Changuk, desperately trying not to wake Yunseong, kept dodging and resisting. Unfortunately, although he succeeded in avoiding them, he tripped on one of the things he left by the bed and fell.

On the bed.

_With Yunseong in it._

He cursed and prayed. Only God could save him now.

Yunseong, feeling the impact, woke up and looked at the three of them as if he was already planning how he would kill them and pretend to mourn for them as their respective families held their funerals. The room suddenly felt _very, very cold_. Junho and dongyun looked at each other, then at Changuk, mutually agreeing to make Changuk the sacrifice as they ran out of the room.

Changuk was stuck on the floor, staring at the closed door, dumbfounded, when he felt a deadly presence behind him.

He audibly gulped.

Nobody but Changuk and Yunseong knew what happened, but the members, upon seeing a smiling Yunseong and an _extremely terrified_ Changuk come out of the room, suddenly felt _very, very_ scared. They didn't ask any questions, but they all secretly vowed to never go to Yunseong's bed (or disturb a sleeping yunseong) ever again. 

**+1**  
The group, minus Yunseong, was gathered at the table. Hyeop was making some food while the others were talking.

"Hey, remember what Dongyun said? About Yunseong hyung and his possessiveness over his bed?" Junho inquired.

A series of agreements were heard from the table.

_"Sitting wasn't even allowed!"_

_"He pushed me off the bed?!"_

_"I don't even want to remember..."_

_"I thought my soul was going to leave my body..."_

_"I didn't even get there!"_

Hyeop returned with food and distributed it to the members.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked, intrigued as to what got them so riled up.

"Yunseong hyung and his bed," Dongyun answered in between bites.

"His... _bed...?_ " Hyeop was confused.

_What? Why is this even a topic?_

"Yeah, he's, uhm, _possessive_ over it," Alex explained.

"He doesn't want anyone to lie down on it, sit, or even _touch_ it!" Minseo exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Really? How do you guys know?"

_How exactly did these guys find out?_

"We've all been kicked out from his bed _at least_ once," Junho groaned.

"Some in ways more violent than others," Changuk shivered, remembering _that time_.

"Oh? All of you?" Hyeop asked as he scanned the table. 

_'What are these guys doing with their lives?'_ Hyeop wondered.

After gathering several variations of yesses and nods, he was left dumbfounded.

"Huh, I never tried that before..." he thought out loud.

Shocked, the members wolfed down their food and made it their own personal mission for Hyeop to experience it. And so they began formulating their plan.

-

"Okay, so, here's the plan," Junho started.

"Hyeop will lie down on Yunseong's bed covered by the blanket so that he won't be recognized," Changuk continued.

"And then, we wait for yunseong to come home and find out," Dongyun finished, grinning.

"I have a suggestion!" Minseo shouted, clearly excited.

The members gave each other a _look_. Minseo's suggestions were always extremely dangerous and/or reckless.

"Oh, come on, I _know_ those looks," Minseo groaned. "Trust me! it's not that bad!!"

"That's what you said the last time too, and we all know how that ended," Changuk grumbled.

"Let's give him a chance, guys. What is it, Minseo?" Junho asked, smiling as he looked at the other.

 _"Whipped,"_ Dongyun coughed as Junho elbowed him to shut up.

"Okay, what if we hide inside the room and film everything? So we can immortalize this moment. I _bet_ it'll be such good blackmail material," Minseo smiled cheekily.

Murmurs of agreement were heard as they discussed Minseo's plan. It was surprisingly good, and it made sense. It won't be that hard to hide in the room anyway as it was dark with lots of spaces very suitable for hiding.

"Okay, let's do it. Positions, everyone!" Changuk grinned. This was going to be so much fun.

-

It has been more or less 30 minutes, and Yunseong still wasn't back home yet. Hyeop, curled like a ball, was under the covers, anticipating Yunseong's reaction. The other members, who were hiding, were getting quite tired from waiting, but the thought of how Yunseong will react motivated them to stay.

As they were whispering to each other, they heard the front door open and close. The members pointed the camera towards the scene and immediately shut up. It was time.

-

"I'm home!" Yunseong shouted. Usually, there would be at least one greeting, but today he was greeted with silence.

 _'Maybe they're just in the rooms,'_ Yunseong thought, as he made his way to his room.

He was exhausted from everything that happened today, and all he wanted to do was sleep. So when he saw a human-like lump under his covers, to say he was very annoyed would be an _understatement_ \- he was _extremely pissed_ _off_. Marching up to his bed, he pulled his covers away.

What greeted him was a sight he will always remember. There under the covers, he saw Hyeop, who was sleeping peacefully. His eyes softened at the sight before him, and he internally cooed at how cute Hyeop was. He could live with this. Sure, his bed was important to him and all, but it paled in comparison to Hyeop.

Remembering how tired he was, he climbed up his bed, adjusting both Hyeop and him so that they would fit better in his bed, and pulled the covers towards them. Hyeop, still asleep, moved closer to Yunseong, and he pressed himself against the warmth. Yunseong was internally _combusting_. How could someone be _so_ adorable?!

He cuddled Hyeop closer, pressing a chaste kiss to the older's forehead. It seems like even just the mere presence of Hyeop was enough to chase away all his worries away and erase his stress and exhaustion. With Hyeop in his arms, he could say that that was one of the best sleep he had gotten in a while.

 _'I could live like this,'_ Yunseong thought as he drifted off to sleep.

-

The members, who were hiding in the room, watched as the whole exchange happened, _jaw-dropped_. This was not how they imagined it would go. At all. They expected anger, or at the very least for Yunseong to wake Hyeop up, and not whatever _this_ was. 

_"How did he not die?!"_ Changuk whisper-shouted.

 _"This is injustice!! Favoritism!!"_ Junho and Dongyun exclaimed.

Yunseong stirred, bothered by the noise. The sudden movement prompted all the members to shut their mouths, cut the recording, and move out of the room as silent as possible.

When they got out, all they could say was Yunseong _seriously_ had his favorites, and it **_showed_**.

**BONUS**

When Hyeop woke up, what he immediately noticed was it was already night. And then he registered that he was cuddling with Yunseong. He blushed. He was expecting to wake up on the floor and not in his _boyfriend's_ arms.

He tried to move and get out of the bed when Yunseong's arms tightened around him.

 _"Don't go,"_ he heard Yunseong whisper. _"Stay."_

And who was he to deny the younger's request? Well, he didn't want to go either. He settled back down and pushed away all the worries, doubts, and fears to the back of his mind, relishing in the feeling of Yunseong being so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hehe, let me know what you think !! <33 
> 
> [hehe im @mintaejeu on twt, if you wanna be friends <33]


End file.
